newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Racing
Nicktoons Racing is one of a racing game for the PlayStation Game Boy Advance Game Boy Color Windows and arcade. Playable Characters ﻿From Rugrats: *Tommy Pickles: A small baby with a big heart who loves to have adventures with his friends. He drives the Reptar Wagon. *Angelica Pickles: Tommy's older cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. She drives her pink Cynthia car. she likes something new From Hey Arnold!: *Arnold: A bold football-headed boy who tries to solve the problems of every day life. He drives a cardboard soapbox kart. *Helga Pataki: A girl who bullies Arnold but is secretly in love with him. Like Arnold she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. From The Wild Thornberrys: *Eliza Thornberry: A girl with the ability to talk to animals. She drives a miniature version of her family's Comvee. *Darwin: A chimp who is Eliza's best friend. He drives a Jungle Jeep. From CatDog: *CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. They drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. From The Angry Beavers: *Norbert and Dagget: Two contemporary beaver brothers. They drive together in a little log but in the GBC version they drive seperate and their names are labeled vice versa. From Aaahh! Real Monsters: *Ickis: A timid rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. He drives a beetle-shaped car. He don't appear in the GBC version. From The Ren and Stimpy Show: *Stimpy: A stupid feline with a passion for Gritty Kitty pre-chewed gum and his friend Ren Hoek. He drives a litter box. He also don't appear in the GBC version. From Spongebob Squarepants: *Spongebob Squarepants: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail Gary. He drives a car that resembles his pineapple house. *Patrick Star: Spongebob's loyal yet lazy starfish friend. He drives a boat. *Mystery Rider: A racer who in the end turns out to be. *Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The reason he enters the race is so he can win the year supply of Krabby Patties. He is a unlockable character. *Others *Rudy Tabootie *Timmy Turner *Zim, GIR, Dib Courses ﻿1st Cup *﻿Reptar Raceway (Rugrats): From the Giant Reptar Robot to the Merry-Go-Round players will find these features of Rugrats here. *Dam Prix (The Angry Beavers): From the forest to the Beaver's Dam Much of The Angry Beaver's world could be found here such as posters of people Norbert and Dagget have metAlso you find posters of people Norb and Dag have met. *Rancid Raceway (CatDog): Rancid Rabbit always trying to sneak his way into CatDog's business and sneaks into his racetrack. His Toy Store The Cha Cha Cha Club Taco Depot. He owns everything here. *Bikini Bottom Blowout (Spongebob Squarepants): Spongebob's neighborhood and many other sights can be seen here with such sights being the Chum Bucket Sandy's Treedom Goo Lagoon and Jellyfish Fields. 2nd Cup *Race Madness (The Ren and Stimpy Show): Named after the Ren and Stimpy episode Space Madness it features The neighhborhood The Galopogos Islands The Mysterious Planet The Military Base. *Beaver Fever (The Angry Beavers): This is the second level that is based on the Angry Beavers Crystal Caves a Roman Colluseum and a Plad 70s theme Hallway. *Nearburg Rally (CatDog): In this fair town players will find the Greaser Dogs Home A Construction Site a Baseball Field and CatDog's House. *Safari Speedway (The Wild Thornberrys): Elements of the world will be seen here a tropical rainforest to a sunny beach. You will see at the very start where the Thornberry's pitch camp. 3rd Cup *Monster Mania (Aaahh! Real Monsters): Also known as Aaahh! Real Racing in the GBA version this stage is known for being unhygience in spite of monsters satisfaction for it. *Pickles Parkway (Rugrats): Tommy's House is where you start off later going to the jungle Stu's Lab and if you spot the shortcut: Angelica's Temple of Gloom. *Gritty City Curcuit (Hey Arnold!): Drive through the city (both Day and Night) and avoid parked cars lamposts and railings. *Bongo Bangup (The Wild Thornberrys): Atzec Temples Volcanoes Steep Hills and just as sleep turns await in the extra Thornberry track. Bonuses *Big City Clean Up (Hey Arnold!): A Bonus Game in 1P Mode. Grab all the presents in town to beat your record. *Beach Soccer (Spongebob Squarepants): A Bonus Game in 2P Mode. It is generally a simple game of football at Goo Lagoon with items availible!. Trivia *﻿There is an updated version of the game called Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing which has more modern Nicktoons characters sush as Daniel Danny Fenton from Danny Phantom and Timmy Turner from The Fairly OddParents. The even newer version is called Nicktoons Nitro for the arcade. *Phil and Lil DeVille from Rugrats Sid from Hey Arnold! Doug Funnie from Doug and Otto Rocket from Rocket Power and Ginger Foutley from As Told By Ginger and are unlockables. *Oblina from Aaahh! Real Monsters and Ren from The Ren and Stimpy Show made cameos in the beginning but they do not appear in the game. *Stimpy doesn't appear in the arcade probably due of Ren and Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon which came out in the same year the arcade made its debut. *As of today Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star are the only characters in the game that still have there show in developement. Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossover video games Category:1999 video games Category:Almost Category:Video Games